The present invention relates generally to cosmetics, and more particularly, to a cosmetic applicator using printer technology.
Cosmetics and body paints have been used for centuries. Typically, such cosmetics are applied to the face and body to enhance one""s beauty or alter one""s natural state. Cosmetics are generally applied using various shaped applicators, such as brushes or pads. These applicators are often only suitable for one type of application. Thus, multiple applicators may be needed to apply different types and colors of makeup to one""s face. These multiple applicators are necessary because it is often difficult to achieve an even blending of colors using a single applicator, and it may be difficult to create fine lines with a broad-brush applicator.
Today""s applicators have a relatively short useful life. Furthermore, since the applicators are generally removable from the cosmetic, it is not unusual for one to lose the applicator or the make-up and have to replace one or the other. Additionally, the quality of the applicator typically deteriorates with use. For example, brushes may become clumped with old make-up, or pads may become saturated with make-up, making it difficult to control the precise amount of make-up being applied. Also, once an applicator has been used for a blend of colors, it may be difficult to subsequently use the applicator for a single color.
Another problem with today""s make-up applicators is the potential for contamination. Since a make-up applicator typically contacts the user""s skin, bacteria, debris and other contaminates may be carried from the skin to the applicator. The contaminated applicator may then be re-used, contaminating the makeup source and/or a second user. Additionally, contamination of the applicator may cause unwanted blending of multiple cosmetics.
The present invention is directed to an applicator for use in applying cosmetics. The applicator includes a body having a reservoir configured to contain cosmetics, and an ejection head having a plurality of nozzles in fluid communication with the cosmetics contained within the reservoir. The applicator further includes a control circuit operably coupled with the ejection head to control ejection of cosmetics from the plurality of nozzles onto an application surface.